


Fire to the Rain

by Writers_Glitch



Series: Tales of MorrisSmith [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Astraphobia, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: Wings, no matter what they looked like, are beautiful and provide some information about an Angel or Demon. They are as distinctive as a fingerprint and as valuable as life.They are to be treated and touched by only the person you desire to be with for the rest or your life.❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉"I have no idea how to dance, Quentin!""Oh hush, Angel—just follow my lead."





	Fire to the Rain

Thick, bulky clouds clump the sky as silence hangs heavy in the air, the sky looking as if it were ready to weep it's tears. Wings flutter as Frank lands, black wings folding behind his back as the first tear of the sky drips down his cheek and slowly picks up to a downpour. Welcoming himself inside, the large, finely furnished and quaint building is warm and comforting as soft music plays as ambience. A sweet smell of sandalwood and pine catches Frank's nose as a shift in the wind and hands wrapping around his eyes makes him smile. "Quentin," His light voice speaks as the man in question chuckles, wings flapping as he folds his wings up. "Angel," He speaks, pressing a soft kiss to Frank's cheek. 

Settling in the main room, a fire rages on as it warns droplets of rain to not interfere, Frank making himself comfortable as rain taps the windows. It was odd for an Angel and a Demon to be in a relationship, having being made by two people who specifically hate each other, but that never stopped him. Frank was miles different from the majority of his brothers and sisters; his feathers black instead of white or sliver, his eyes sharper than the normal soft ones and the piercings he decided fit best on his face. He had fallen in love with Quentin after a confrontation with the Demon a long while ago, the Knight of Hell causing a little mayhem too close to home. 

For a Demon, Quentin was actually quite cute in Frank's eyes. His horns curled like a goat's over his chocolate hair, his eyes sharp s carrying bags and his tail swaying while he moved. And then there were his wings—a bat's wings, or maybe a dragon's—they were just so pretty to be of a demon. Each wings was about six feet in length, perfectly balanced and equally exotic. Frank's were uneven, his right wing bigger than his left, though he didn't mind to much. Speaking of Quentin, he returned with glasses of fine wine and set them on a small table in front of him. 

The rumble of thunder made Frank squeak, his feathers trembling in fear as Quentin rose an eyebrow. "You scared of thunder, Angel?" He asked, sitting next to the man as his fingers stroked his feathers. Gasps escaped the man's lips as his face blotted pink, not used to his wings being touched in such a way. "Unfortunately," His response was airy as Quentin continued to massage his feathers. Another crackle of thunder made him jump this time as Quentin sighed. 

An idea popped in his head, tail swaying as he thought on it for a moment. Looking over to the little orchestra in the far left, he spoke in Latin tongue as they began to play again. "Dance with me, Frank," The order was sudden for the quivering man as he was hauled up into his arms. "I have no idea how to dance, Quentin!" Frank spoke as his feathers fluffed in embarrassment, a hand reaching around his waist as a hand took his own. 

"Oh hush, Angel—just follow my lead."

With the first step, pieces fell into place as Quentin lead the waltz. Frank was actually quite a good dancer, abel to pull off twirls and twists with ease. A particular dip made Frank blush, Quentin giving a sly smirk as they continued. The orchestral music drowned out the booming of a passing storm, their waltz slowing down to an easing slow dance. Pressing his lips to Frank's own, Quentin's tail wrapped around his leg as his fingers rummaged thoroughly through thick locks of hair. Laying the Angel down, Quentin's fingers found purchase in his black feathers once more, stroking them to ease the fear from thunder. "You know I love you, right Quentin?"

"I know, Angel. Sleep now, the storm will pass and I will be with you when you awaken."


End file.
